


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Barista Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chinese Mob, Dom Qian Kun, Korean Mafia, Korean Mob, M/M, Mafia Boss Kun, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Minor Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mob Boss Kun, Organized Crime, Qian Kun-centric, Slow Burn, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Tsundere Kun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, chinese mafia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Everyone keeps telling me that you're the bad guy."
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**11:01 AM**

"Dejun-ge,what's up with you today?"

Lucas sees the older man look up at him with a tired expression giving away how he felt."I'm fine Xuxi."He denied with a forced smile."I'm just tired is all."Lucas frowned,not buying his Dejun's clearly forced smile.

"Dejun-ge..."The older continued to smiled painfully at him as he stood up to pat Lucas on the head."I'm alright Xuxi,it's just that I'm tired is all."


End file.
